Humanos al fin y al cabo
by Jesckyll
Summary: Historia sobre Zed y sus prioridades


Pasando de sombra en sombra, acelerando su paso por la arboleda ya conocida de memoria, ansioso por llegar a su destino, aunque jamás lo reconocería, ni dejaría que otra persona se enterase.

Era otoño, y su velocidad hacia que algunas hojas se levantaran del piso, en especial al utilizar su sombra viviente, no le importaba el ruido, sabía que no había peligro donde estaba, no llevaba su atuendo pesado, ni siquiera la máscara, en verdad se sentía libre sin esa responsabilidad, sentir el viento en su cara era algo que le alivianaba.

Ya se encontraba a unos 500 metros de su destino, bajo su ritmo de marcha a paso normal, no era bueno llegar agitado, y mientras caminaba se limpiaba su atuendo con las manos, se peinaba sus cortos cabellos negros, y tanteaba sus pertenencias.

La noche anterior fue luna creciente, sabía lo que significaba, y estaba feliz por eso, aunque muy pocas veces se ve sonreír su rostro a través de la máscara, cuando se deja llevar por sus pensamientos.

Llegando a su destino, ya casi para el atardecer, se ve en lo lejano una posada, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, era el evidente sitio donde se hospedaría un turista o viajero, y donde él se hospedaría esta noche.

Al entrar, la música adornaba el buen ambiente, era un lugar limpio, con música de su gusto, comida decente y buena bebida. Tras escoger la mesa menos iluminada, siempre se ha sentido más seguro en las sombras, mira a su alrededor sin ocultar lo que busca en verdad, levantando la mano hizo una seña.

Una joven, de alrededor de unos 23 años vio la seña, sonriente camino lentamente hacia él.

\- ¿Que desea? – dijo coquetamente, mientras lo saludaba poniendo la mano en su hombro.

\- Tu sabes lo que deseo – respondió sonriente, al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de la joven de su hombro, y la besaba.

La joven se rio, y le entrego el menú, aunque ella sabía que no comía demasiado, o al menos no en la mesa, y fue a atender otras mesa, aunque se dio el tiempo de quedar mirando los ojos de su amante unos segundos, viendo como sus pupilas se dilataban levemente.

Zed, sonrojado por no poder controlar su lengua halagadora, jamás pensó que podría llegar a ser así, alguien tan humano, aunque el sabia tan poco de ella como ella de él.

Su amante, se mostraba como una persona alegre, coqueta y abierta al mundo, aunque el sabia de sus inseguridades y temores, la cual le gustaba acurrucarse en su pecho para dormir. Era una joven de pelo corto castaño ondulado, sus pechos no eran enormes ni grandes más bien normales, incluso un poco pequeños para su gusto, no lo mismo decir de sus caderas donde podría perderse por mucho tiempo, y es lo que esperaba hacer hoy.

Ya había comido y bebido, aunque lo había hecho lentamente, haciendo tiempo para que el turno de su amante acabara.

Esperando en las afueras del lugar, miraba el cielo y la luna despreocupado, eran alrededor de las 23:30 horas, el ambiente era cálido, y de vez en cuando una brisa fría y refrescante de otoño movía sus cabellos.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos vagos, aunque se alertó un momento al darse cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba, lo débil que lo hacía estar enamorado de esa mujer.

\- ¿Sabes?, siempre vienes cuando la luna esta así, no creas que soy tonta, se que sabes que estoy en mis días infértiles – dijo la mujer tomándolo del brazo y restregando su cara en su cuello como de un gato se tratase

\- Lo siento- admitió Zed, un poco avergonzado, en verdad eso hacía.

\- No me molesta – le beso en la boca despacio, luego más apasionadamente - ¿Dónde vamos?

Estaban en la misma posada que esperaba quedarse y solo hacer el amor toda la noche, en verdad eso esperaba Zed, y no tenía planeado nada más que eso, así que esa pregunta lo descoloco un poco, su compañera se dio cuenta.

\- Podemos ir a mi casa esta vez, no hay nadie ahí, podríamos quedarnos mañana juntos, o lo que tú quieras.

Zed lo pensó una fracción de segundo, en verdad nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, desde que se conocen, aunque igual le gustaría conocer como era su casa, eso le ayudaría a saber más de su amante y como era diariamente, él se sentía enamorado ya hacia un tiempo de ella, y en verdad quería compartir más tiempo junto a ella, en fin. Acepto complacido.

Caminar tomados de la mano también era algo que tampoco se acostumbraba, aunque no le disgustaba para nada, le encantaba, se sentía protector.

El paisaje de la ciudad era tranquilo, algunos bares nocturnos habían de vez en cuando, con gente de distinta edades bebiendo y disfrutando, no era un lugar donde hubiesen mayores noticias, era una ciudad de progreso, sin muchos malos antros ni criminales.

Él no sabía mucho de esa ciudad, en verdad no se había adentrado nunca, aunque esta vez no se preocupaba, sentía que al lado de su amada nada podría pasar.

Aunque ese sentimiento fue quebrantado repentinamente, todo paso demasiado rápido.

\- Jessica!, tanto tiempo – Saludo desde lejos su amante a una, al parecer, amiga.

Ese no era lo malo, no era la primera vez que conocía una amistad de su amor, lo malo era que su amiga también llevaba de la mano a alguien, a un viejo conocido, al cual él le llamaba Shen.

\- Paz!, Hola, tantas lunas, jajaja, te presento a mi … amigo Javier –

\- ¿Javier? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - pensó Zed, le hizo algo de gracia, pero lo cierto es que esta situación era más parecido a un chiste de Shaco.

Ambos, descolocados, era obvio que el también lo había reconocido, ya anteriormente se habían vistos los rostros sin máscaras, que debía hacer, ¿atacar?, ¿huir?, al parecer su enemigo estaba en la misma posición sin saber qué movimiento hacer o cómo reaccionar.

En todo este momento no había estado pendiente de lo que hablaban las chicas, solo volvió a la situación cuando lo presento.

\- El también es algo así como mi amigo, jajajaja, es Leo – dijo sonriendo- podríamos ir a beber algo, mira ahí hay un bar, sentémonos, Vamos.

Ambos hombres, mas como marionetas sin almas, sin dejar de mirarse el uno a al otro, fueron arrastrados sin mostrar ninguna autoridad por sus novias.

El ambiente era horrible para ellos, pero parecía que sus "amigas" no notaban para nada la tensión mal disimulada, hablando de cosas banales, y bebiendo sus tragos.

Gracias a dios no había cubiertos en las mesas, había música ambiental que contradecían el ambiente entre esos dos, que se miraban y analizaban buscando quien haría el primer movimiento brusco.

\- ¿Y de dónde eres?, Leo – pregunto incómodamente Shen, dando señal de que no iban a montar un espectáculo de espadas y shuriken ahí mismo, cabe decir igual, que ninguno estaba armado.

\- Soy más un viajero, ¿y tú, Javier? – continuaba el dialogo robótico, en preferencia utilizaría monosílabos en el futuro, como si lo hubiesen escritos niños de primaria.

Luego de interacciones incomodas y cortas por parte de los hombres, y las vergonzosas anécdotas de cómo se conocieron ambas parejas contadas por las chicas, decidieron separarse al final.

Salieron del local los cuatros, Zed y Shen apresurados casi arrastrando a las chicas. Cuando estaban fuera, las vejigas de sus novias exigieron un vaciado, por lo cual ambas entraron dejando sus hombres fuera.

\- No quiero arruinar la noche – exclamo Zed con un suspiro – escúchame, porque lo diré solo esta vez, intenta alguna maniobra y te cortare el cuello.

\- Já, como si pudieras – Le respondió Shen – la verdad Zed, te odio, pero amo más a Jess de lo que te odio a ti, y tengo más ganas de hacerle el amor, que ganas de matarte. ¿Así que por qué no lo dejamos para otra noche?

En verdad, eso alivio el ambiente, al menos ahora ambos sabían que ambos no deseaban pelear.

\- Pensé que los ninjas no estaban autorizados a amar – dijo con tono no tan agresivo

\- Y yo pensaba que tú no tenías corazón para hacerlo.

Una leve risa salió de entre los dos, cuando se venían venir las chicas.

\- Mañana cortare tu cuello, pero por esta noche, duerme tranquilo.

\- Mañana lo pasare con ella, déjalo para la próxima semana, Shen, no te desesperes por morir, vive hoy.

\- Está bien, entiendo.

Al llegar las chicas se despidieron todos, no sin antes desearse cordialmente las buenas noches, mientras las chicas bromeaban de lo buenas que serán, coquetas.

Caminando en dirección opuesta ambos se alegraban para sí, al final, ambos son humanos, y tienen necesidades, y aunque deseen cortarse el cuello, no pueden negarse al hecho de que prefieren estar amando, a asesinando.

Tomados de la mano, mirando las estrellas, la chica abrazaba y besaba su rostro, para luego preguntar:

\- ¿Lo conocías cierto?, Zed, ¿o debo decir Javier? – le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo y miraba sus ojos.

La chica no era para nada tonta, eso le enamoraba de ella.

\- Un viejo enemigo mortal, pero nos hemos portado muy maduros, ¿no es así?, merezco un premio- le dijo tomándola de la cintura con su mano izquierda, y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, para luego con su mano derecha posarla en el cuello de su amada y besarla.

\- Claro que mereces un premio- dijo, entre besos, estirando la mano, sin dejar de besarlo, alcanzando el picaporte de su puerta.


End file.
